


When Bonehead Met Numb Nuts

by rivlee



Series: Live Fast, Die Old [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people know Saxa was the one who got Agron and Nasir together. Part of the <i>Live Fast, Die Old</i> modern!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bonehead Met Numb Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandstone-dreams (youwontbeatme)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandstone-dreams+%28youwontbeatme%29).



> From a tumblr prompt by the lovely sandstone-dreams

Saxa didn’t really love bookstores. She didn’t hate them. She just preferred the second-hand kind. The only reason she currently found herself lounging in this temple to capitalism was her beautiful Chadara. She was stuck slinging corporate-branded coffee and the required uniform did nothing for her really, but damn if she still didn’t look hot with her hair tucked up under the green baseball cap. Saxa shifted in her seat and tried not to think about the fact there was still another hour until Chadara’s shift was done. From the glare Chadara was shooting her over her customer’s head, Saxa knew there’d be hell to pay. She grinned and waved. Worth every last second of it the minute she got Chadara out of that horrible cotton-blend and khakis. Her girl was meant for the gorgeous frilly clothes Auctus always put her in when it was time to paint. Not these things that just screamed L.L. Bean.

Hmm, she hadn't sat-in on a painting session in a long time. Saxa shifted again and tried to keep the heat from rising to her face. There was just something about watching someone else find the depths and beauty in the person you loved. It wasn’t the type of thoughts she needed to have in the hard-backed faux-leather chair she claimed as her own. Time to go exploring. 

Before she could run-up the escalator something caught her eye. A book-signing was scheduled for next week. Nasir Zaman was the author. Why did that name sound so familiar? She grabbed one of the books on the table and ran a finger over the cover. _A Thousand and One_. She flipped to the back of the book and looked at the dust-jacket. There was a picture of a very familiar face.

“Oh holy shit, fuck me,” Saxa said. 

Nasir Zaman. The author Agron was, in a word or two, fucking infatuated over. He had a framed poster of the dude from his _Rolling Stone_ article hanging up in _Bleat Beats_. He had multiple copies of all his books. Saxa was pretty sure he even joined the fan club.

She checked the date of the signing again and pulled out her phone. She’d need to call in a favor or two.

*******************

Saxa said she needed some stupid book signed for Chadara on the same day Agron planned on going to Nasir Zaman’s signing. He was pissed. He was annoyed. He was actually fucking hurt because he’d missed all the other local signings and you’d think his brother and cousin could band together and do this for him. But no, they knew Agron would always drop everything to make them all healthy and happy while he got left with shit.

To make it worse he had to go to the store, during the fucking signing, to pick up Chadara’s book. It was some freeform slam poetry beatnik wannabe _Howl_ -riffing asshole hipster artiste he was sure. 

The fact that Chadara made him wait in line like a customer was the icing on the Oh Hells No cake. 

“Some of us have shit to do, Chadara,” he growled at her.

“Agron there are fucking children about. Watch your mouth,” she said. She handed over a book wrapped up in a brown bag. “There you go.”

“Great,” he said. “Where the hell is this signing?”

She pointed to a man sitting at a coffee table in the corner. He was hunched over with his hoodie pulled up over his head. He looked like he was trying to disappear into the imitation wood of his chair.

“Why can’t you do this again?” he asked.

“It would be unprofessional,” Chadara said. “Now, go, off with you. Get him before he leaves.”

“This isn’t a book signing this is a stalking situation.”

Chadara smirked. “You have no idea. Go.”

Agron felt bad for the guy. He clearly didn’t want to be bothered but hell, there was no stopping Chadara on a good day much less when she had Saxa waiting in the bullpen. 

He slid down in the chair across from the guy. “Look, bro, I’m sorry to bother you. That barista over there is basically like a sister-in-law to me and if I don’t get this signed for her she will actually try to deball me with a potato peeler. I know you don’t need this shit, man. But if you could—” Agron stopped and actually looked at the man before him. Gorgeous brown eyes blinked at him curiously under a fringe of messy, curly dark hair. “Oh holy shit, Nasir Zaman. Oh, holy fucking shit.” 

Nasir Zaman, _the_ Nasir Zaman cocked his head to the side. “I’ve been called many things but _holy fucking shit_ is a new one.” He held his hand out. “You need me to sign a book?”

“Um,” Agron looked down at the bag in his hands. Why the hell didn’t he just carry copies of _A Thousand and One_ in his pocket? “Uh, yeah,” he said. He slid the book out of the bag and almost dropped it in shock. It was his own first copy, held together by duct tape and bumper stickers.

Nasir laughed when he saw it. “Oh, one of these! Nothing's better than when people hand me a book that’s clearly loved. It makes me feel like I’m actually doing something with my life.” He pulled out a pen. “Who does this go to?”

Agron’s mind went blank. His name. What the hell was his name?

“I assume it goes to Agron,” Nasir said. “That’s the name written on the inside.”

“Yes,” Agron grumbled. “Uh, yeah. It’s uh, a family name.”

Nasir signed it with a flourish. He even wrote a quick note on the inside. It took all of Agron’s willpower not to lean over and see the message. He damn near lost it when Nasir blew over the ink.

“Don’t want it to smudge,” he said. He slid the book back over to Agron. 

“Thank you,” Agron said in a rush. He carefully slid the book back in the bag. “Really, I just, this was super cool of you.”

Nasir looked at him and his lips quirked up. “It was my pleasure.” He checked his watch. “Sorry, I’ve got to go. Got to get these hands ready for the masses.”

Agron swallowed hard as his eyes strayed to those very hands. Why couldn’t he say something more intelligent? Why couldn’t he remember those word things?

Nasir stood. “Oh, and Agron?” 

“Yes,” Agron said.

Nasir laughed. “Thank you for your support. You’ve done a lot for my promotion locally. I quite like that photo hanging up in your store.” He tapped on the table. “Don’t forget to read that note.”

Agron waited until Nasir had disappeared past an _Employee’s Only_ door before he slid the book out and opened it up. 

_Agron, your almost sister-in-law and, I suppose, your almost-sister are very terrifying, if enthusiastic, people. It was a pleasure getting to hear all their stories about you and how many adventures you’ve had with my book. The bath, Agron, really? I hope my words can keep inspiring such devotion in you. To have touched a soul likes yours means everything to mine._

A phone number was scrawled at the very bottom.

“Oh holy shit balls,” Agron said. He owed Saxa and Chadara all the good whiskey in the friggin’ world.


End file.
